Smoke
by Macky19
Summary: Dally is going to live with his mom and only has to deal with his father for one more night, but things don't go as he expected. Songfic and sequel to my story Blue ice. Rated T for violence.


**Dear people who aren't open to unique story ideas, you won't like this at all**

 **Hello, open minded people, thank you for staying**

 **Also, you might want to read my story blue ice or prepare to be confused**

 **I don't own the outsiders or the song Smoke by Natalie Imbruglia**

 **Please enjoy**

 **My lullaby, hung out to dry**

"What are you doing?" His father's harsh voice interrupted his racing thoughts. He rolled his eyes, trying to seem careless despite his pounding heart.

 **what's up with that, it's over**

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dallas snapped back, not having much patience with the older man.

"It looks like you're packing." His father commented, leaning against his rickety old door frame.

 **where are you dad, moms' looking sad**

"Which is strange…" His father continued, and Dally groaned again. "Because you just finished unpacking from New York."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

 **what's up with that**

"I deserve answers Dallas, I'm your father."

"You're not very good one." He retorted.

"You watch that mouth of yours or I'll-"

"Beat the shit out of you?" Dallas mocked, doing a perfect impression of his father's heavy Brooklyn accent.

 **it's dark in here**

"Well you can beat me all you want tonight, I don't care," Dallas said, slamming his suitcase closed, the oldest man jumping at the sudden tone.

why bleeding is breathing

"I'm leaving." He revealed, lighting himself a cigarette.

His father didn't look impressed, a reaction that didn't surprise the hoodlum.

 **you're hiding, underneath the smoke in** **the room**

"Uh-huh. You sure?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"I mean it this time." Dallas insisted.

"Yep, you'll leave to go live with Shever, or whatever his name is, and you'll get in trouble, and spend a few months in the cooler. Then you'll come back and will be stuck in the same fucking loop again." His father said, punching the un sturdy door frame.

 **try, bleeding is believing**

"His name was Shepard, Tim Shepard." Dallas corrected. "And that's not gonna happen again because I'm not going to live with him."

His father cocked a brow, suddenly more interested.

 **I used to**

"You're gonna go live with those three brothers? You'll be more of a bother than a company, kid." His father commented.

Dallas knew this was true. Darry had offered to let him move in several times, insisted they would be able to figure something out, he had always refused. It was his way of protecting them.

 **my mouth is dry**

"Wrong again," Dally said sassily, falling backward onto his bed, the old mattress creaking under his weight.

"You little bitch!" His father cried, obviously upset at his tone. He lunged at him, but Dallas casually puts a hand in front of him.

"Don't bother." He said, tucking his arms behind his head. "There's no way you can make me feel anymore numb than I already feel."

 **forgot how to cry**

Dallas had established long ago that his father had hurt him so much that he had lost all feeling. Now everytime that his father hurt him it was simply a growing numbness that grew in his chest.

 **what's up with that**

"I'm going to Los Angeles." He revealed, putting out his cigarette, and lighting a new one. His father burst out laughing.

"What kind of hood did you meet in Los Angeles?" He demanded, letting out another

 **you're hurting me**

"I'm surprised you don't remember her." He commented. "You guys were almost married."

His father took a swig of the bottle of whiskey he was holding.

 **I'm running fast**

"I don't know what you're talking about Dallas." He said, rubbing his eyes. Dally rolled his eyes again.

"You idiot." He said, all his energy drained.

 **can't hide the past**

"I need you to think," Dallas said. "Though I know that's hard for you." He said in a half hearted attempt at a joke.

"I called you one night while I was in New York. I asked for someone's contact information. Who's did I ask for?" He asked slowly.

 **what's up with that**

His father's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember, he had been awfully drunk.

Then it hit him.

 **you're pushing me**

"Elle!?" He demanded loudly.

"Is that not my mother's name?" He responded, closing his eyes so he couldn't see his father's angry face.

 **why bleeding is breathing**

The older man hovered over him, punching him in the stomach. Hard.

Dallas curled into a ball, but no more hits came. He slowly uncurled himself, peering at his dad curiously.

 **you're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room**

"Why are you going to live with that woman, Dallas?" He demanded.

"Because she deserves a second chance," Dallas said calmly, trying not to upset him more than he already was.

 **try, bleeding is believing**

"An s-second chance?" His father sputtered. "Dally she abandoned you!" He screamed.

"And you beat me and I gave you a million chances!" Dallas screamed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

 **I used to**

"And you never took any of them." His voice had lowered to a calmer tone.

His father's eyes had darkened quite a bit, and Dallas wondered what he was feeling.

 **why believing is breathing**

"You never took any of them." He repeated, letting the words sink in.

"I know." The older Winston finally said, emptying the last of the whiskey.

 **you're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room**

His father wasn't that old. He had only been twenty when he was born. That would make him, thirty-eight? Dallas counted in his head. Thirty-seven, he was thirty-seven and he had a teenage son.

But in those few minutes, his father looked like a tired old man.

 **try, bleeding is believing**

Dally always knew that one day all that alcohol would take a toll on his body, but he never thought it would be so soon.

He looked at his father, sadly, wondering if this was what he would be like at thirty-seven.

 **I saw you crawling on the floor**

He thought about his mother at nineteen, forced to marry a man she didn't love because she got knocked up by accident.

He shuddered at the thought of having a child that young.

 **why bleeding is believing**

"You're going alone?" The older man finally asked, his voice oddly quiet. Dally shook his head.

"No, I'm going with a friend." He said simply.

you're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room

"That dark little one?" He asked, humorously cocking his head like a confused little kid.

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's only fourteen, why are you taking him?"

 **why bleeding is believing**

Dallas scowled.

"He's sixteen, and I'm bringing him because his parents are worse than you."

"Good to know you don't see me as the worst."

 **I saw you crawling to the door**

"You bringing that red headed chick from New York too?" His father asked curiously. Dallas cringed internally at the description of Cherry.

"No, she's staying here." He said slowly, maybe because he still hoped that somehow, someway she would still come.

 **why bleeding is believing**

"Are you done interviewing me?" He snapped, turning his back to him.

"One more question." His father replied, and he groaned.

 **you're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room**

"Can I have a cigarette?" Dally's annoyed face turned into one of surprise.

He tossed him his pack and his lighter, and though he couldn't see him, he could smell the familiar scent of cigarette smoke.

 **try, bleeding is believing**

"I guess this is this goodbye," Dallas said, rolling over to face his dad once again. His father sent him a confused look.

"I'm leaving early in the morning before you wake up." He elaborated.

His father reached over and shook his hand as if he were an old friend and not his son.

 **I saw you falling on the floor**

The older Winston exited his room, and after a few minutes, Dally heard him open a new bottle of whiskey, and wondered if his father would even survive without him.

 **Please revie- Macky**


End file.
